


Shannon Gets Wrecked

by Anonymous



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, a lil bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shannon asks her girlfriends if they could do something in bed together. They are happy to oblige.
Relationships: Enid/Red Action/Elodie/Shannon (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Shannon Gets Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my second ever smut, and it is exactly what it says on the tin shannon gets wrecked (in a good way bc i love her) and i wrote this bc there is a severe lack of wlw porn by wlw so i made some

"So, you're sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, Enid, I've said so a million times!" Three times, really, but Shannon was desperate. It wasn't like their busy schedules left them time to do this every night.

Behind her, Red chuckled as she finished tying Shannon's hands. "Come on Shan, we're just making sure you don't end up chickening out at the last second. Which we wouldn't judge you for if you did."

"Pfft, you know I never chicken out of anything."

"We know, but you've never done anything like this before, and it's a pretty big commitment." Enid placed her hand on Shannon's thigh, and she couldn't help looking down at the strap she was wearing; a burst of arousal shot through her system.

Elodie traced a gentle finger across Shannon's cheek. "Just remember, sweetheart, what's the safeword if you get overwhelmed and need us to slow down or stop?"

"Tangerine," Shannon said, slightly blushing from embarrassment. When they discussed this beforehand, Enid was the one who suggested a safeword, and Red suggested it should be the first unsexy word that came to Shannon's mind. 

Shannon didn't have time to dwell on how unsexy she thought the word 'tangerine' was as Elodie softly kissed her on the lips. "And what's the signal if for any reason you can't speak?" 

Shannon groaned, "I snap my fingers three times, can we please get on with this alre-ah!" She exclaimed as she was suddenly pulled flush against Red's body, her strong arms ensuring minimal wriggling or squirming. Shannon couldn't help whimpering a little, it was always exciting when her girlfriends showed off how strong they were.

"Hey Red, calm down, we still gotta prep her," Enid said.

"Heh, sorrey E, I got excited." Red loosened her grip on Shannon, her hold becoming less like a restraint and more like an embrace.

Slowly, Enid inserted a finger, pumping it in and out. She didn't waste time putting in a second and third finger in short succession, making sure to stroke her sweet spots. It didn't take long for Shannon to start shaking and moaning, her toes curling with pleasure.

Cob, she was already so close it bordered on maddening. It wasn't fair how talented Enid's fingers were, bringing her this close to the edge in such a short time. It didn't even register that she'd been reduced to begging already when Enid sped her fingers up and rubbed her thumb against her clit and she suddenly felt her wires tightening as she came.

For a moment Shannon blacked out, her systems needing a minor reboot before she could continue. She could hear her internal fans whirring at max speed to cool her body down, could faintly hear someone -- probably Red -- laughing. She also faintly felt oil coating her inner thighs and thumbs rubbing gentle circles into her hips. Thankfully, it didn't take too long for her vision to come back online, and the first thing she saw was Enid with a satisfied look on her face.

"How are you able to do that every time?" Shannon asked.

"Do what?" Enid replied.

"Make me- make me cum so hard I nearly reboot!"

"Maybe you turned your sensitivity on high?" Elodie said.

"Nah, I checked, she's on medium tonight," Red interjected. "But trust me, Enid just has some magical fucking fingers."

Shannon couldn't tell if it was a legitimate statement or a pun, but she couldn't exactly deny it. "I'm ready to continue, by the way." 

"Oh, sorry Shan." Red pulled Shannon flush against her body, grinding her strap against her pussy. It was a bit bigger than what Shannon had taken before, but she was excited rather than scared. Combined with taking Enid's too…

Leaning backwards until they were laying down, Red didn't waste time slowly sliding inside of Shannon as far as she could from this angle. Red experimentally thrusted a couple times to test the waters and stopped when Shannon cried out.

"You good?" Red asked. 

"I'm fine, I just need a second," Shannon growled. Under her breath she whispered, "Christ, this thing is bigger than I expected…" 

Red chuckled but didn't say anything else, patiently waiting until Shannon gave them the go-ahead. After a few minutes, Shannon gave a deep sigh. "Okay, I'm ready for more now," she said, which was Enid's cue to scooch up and slowly slide inside Shannon until she reached the hilt. Her strap was a little smaller than Red's but that didn't make it less overwhelming.

 _'Oh cob oh cob oh_ cob…'was the only thing Shannon could think as she was stretched wider. Even after Enid's preparation it still felt like a challenge to take both of them at once. 

"Okay...okay, you can move now," Shannon said, once she caught her breath and had adjusted as best she could. 

Slowly, she felt Red pull out until just the tip of her strap remained inside, then thrust back in. Enid repeated the action. Soon enough they had a good rhythm going -- hitting all the right spots at all the right angles. It would be an understatement to say they made Shannon feel _amazing_

She was so lost in the pleasure of Red and Enid fucking her at the same time, she barely noticed Elodie tapping her to get her attention.

"Darling," Elodie said, "I have an idea."

"Do it- _ah_! Do whatever- _mm_ , whatever you want," Shannon gasped out between thrusts. 

Elodie smiled, crawling close enough to throw a leg over Shannon's chest, and Shannon immediately got what she wanted her to do despite her thought processor feeling like it was a million miles away. 

Shannon didn't even think about what she was doing -- she aimlessly licked and sucked and mouthed at Elodie's pussy, moaning with complete desperation. She whined when her head was suddenly forcibly pulled away for a moment.

Elodie giggled above her. "Careful with the goods, sweetheart." 

"Elodie…" Shannon moaned. She didn't have time to say anything else as Elodie directed her head back to its previous position. This time Shannon tried to be more careful, licking where she knew Elodie liked. She could tell she was doing good as she heard Elodie moan and attempted to pull her even closer.

Eventually time lost all meaning. Shannon couldn't tell if a few minutes or an hour had passed, sandwiched between her girlfriends who were unrelenting. All she knew was the pleasure building in her system and making her wires tighten up once again.

Finally, after three or four orgasms, Elodie had to pull off to take a break. Shannon couldn't help feeling a little proud, but she had more pressing matters on her mind.

"Oh cob, I'm so close!" She cried out. She was on the edge and needed something to tip her over, anything, she needed it so bad and-

Enid's thumb and forefinger gently grasped Shannon's chin and made her look Enid in the eye. She didn't say anything aside from the occasional quiet gasp as she placed a finger over Shannon's mouth. Shit, did she say that last bit out loud? 

Then, with her other hand, Enid slid her hand down between them, and said, "You're cute when you're needy like this."

Shannon didn't have time to register what she said when Enid pressed and rubbed her fingers against her clit. Shannon _screamed_ , having to will herself not to reboot for real as she blacked out for the second time that night. The last thing she heard was Red excitedly exclaim something about her body emitting steam.

When Shannon came back online, the first thing she felt was her girlfriends' arms around her -- Enid and Elodie to her left and Red to her right. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Red chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, hi? I didn't die," Shannon replied.

"Yeah, but with the way you passed out last night Elodie started worrying you were in a new body."

Last night… "What time is it?" Shannon could see the sun filtering in through the bedroom window.

"Oh, about," Red yawned as she checked her phone, "7 o'clock in the morning."

"Christ, you three really wrecked me."

"Yeah, and it was awesome."

Shannon couldn't deny that. It did feel pretty good.

Next to her Enid stirred awake. "Good morning," she said, leaning over to kiss Red before noticing Shannon. "Oh, Shannon, you're finally awake. How're you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel like I'm made out of fucking lead." Shannon paused. "Literally I can't move."

Enid threw her eyebrows up. "I guess that system is still rebooting. Sorry about that."

"Don't say sorry," Shannon said, "last night was very hot and I loved it."

That got a relieved smile from Enid. Shannon continued, "I think we should definitely do more stuff like that, just not any time soon."

"Sounds like a plan," Enid replied, leaning in to give her a second kiss on the cheek.

Elodie then began to wake up, not sounding very enthused. "Can you all keep it down please? I'm trying to sleep."

"Shannon's awake," Red said.

That seemed to get Elodie's attention as she immediately sat up. "Shannon!" She started happily kissing every part of her face she could from this angle like she would never see her again. "I got so worried when you didn't wake up last night, I was scared we might have hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, I'm fine," Shannon reassured her and gave her a kiss back. "But you all did fuck me so hard it apparently took me hours to properly start up again."

Elodie made a noise between a sigh and a laugh of relief. "Well, I'm glad that you're alright." 

Red then made a loud groaning noise. "Agh, I'm so hungry! Does anyone want breakfast?"

The other three women agreed. Food sounded nice after last night. As they got out of bed and Enid carried Shannon bridal-style into the kitchen, she thought they could discuss any more future plans that involved all four of them. But between the morning light of the kitchen, Enid holding her in her arms, and Red and Elodie starting up a debate on whether to make breakfast or get something from Wiener Kabobs or, she figured that conversation could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this make sure to leave a kudo and or a comment


End file.
